Bodies grow, with children's souls
by Sailboaty
Summary: Leorio drives Kurapika to the airport. A night of seat belts and regrets.


Children invented a game in the backseat of family cars during rainy boredom. They would pick a raindrop on the window and watch it race to the bottom of the glass, cheering as it ate up enemy droplets in the way. Kurapika was 18 when he first played thegame in the backseat of Leorio's car, 3am through the heart of Yorknew city.

As dirty neon lights filled the raindrops into mulicoloured marbles, Kurapika wondered if he could infuse nen into his chosen raindrop to make it go faster.

"Awfully quiet back there." Leorio shouted back into his car, "You sure you don't want to sit up here?"

"No, I am good."

"Well you are making me feel like a chauffeur you brat."

"Well aren't you?"

It was the first joke Leorio has heard from Kurapika in a while. He watched his friend stare silently out the window deep in thought, assuming he was devising all the ways his night would go wrong and charting Plan B's to Z's. It almost seemed like math equations were flying about his head.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you need me and only me to drive you to the airport this late at night?"

"No. I signed a non disclosure agreement."

"That really pisses me off you know, not knowing anything but expected to do things."

"You could've said no. I don't imagine anyone likes driving people to airports."

"No. But we are friends, and friends have to drive friends to airports. It's the law."

The Yorknew airport was always crowded and parking was a challenge. Although Kurapika said a drop off was fine as he had minimal luggage, Leorio insisted he park to help him with his bags. After a few loops, he settled on side road with a 15 minute limit charging fees worthy of his future medical degree.

"Guess this is as good as it gets! This city really milks you for your money. Even at 3am on a side road." Leorio scoffed at the parking costs and straightened up his tie. "Here's your stop your highness!"

Kurapika was still invested at the water droplets in the window, zoned out to what Leorio was saying. He was going to miss Yorknew. Even though he loathed all the reasons he was there in the first place, he was going to miss the comfort in routine -the temporary stability in its consistent danger.

Suddenly a flash of light entered his eyes and the water droplets disappeared. "Idiot, quit daydreaming...or nightdreaming, whatever, let's go!" Leorio had swung the door open, terrorizing his raindrops, and shouted some nonsense about parking limits. He smelled like generic but inoffensive cologne, burnt wood and pine, adding warmth to the cold night air.

"You ok?" Leorio asked, and peeked into the car in suspicion of a faulty seatbelt problem. But his passenger didn't seem to respond, just staring out in continued thought.

Kurapika had filled out the men's suit he wore and his face framing hair no longer looked feminine. The strange androgynous choirboy Leorio saw Kurapika to be had grown into someone almost physically his equal. Perhaps Kurapika was always grown, but it took his body time to catch up. It was the first time he noticed a masculine roughness in the blond. Leorio stared back in confusion.

The seats of Leorio's car were not particularly comfortable, sitting leagues below the Nostrad family's cars, with frayed seatbelt edges and blistered leather seats. It was purchased on a student's budget but it was well maintained and clean. It was well loved.

"Indigestion? Carsick? There is obviously something wrong with you. I bet you were over exerting yourself despite what the doctors say again. The mafia doctors?" Leorio went on, anger and humor were his tools of conveying concern to his friends. But Kurapika's blank silence disturbed him, by now he should have told him to fuck off. Leorio hated silence, it left him feeling grossly exposed, so he had no choice to babble on. He talked about the risk of falls, the misuse of antibiotics for viral infections, the overbrushing of teeth, just anything he could recite from his medical books. Kurapika didn't respond, but Leorio eventually wore him down.

Meeting the man's eyes with a flicker of crimson, Kurapika reached for Leorio's collar and angrily dragged him by the tie down to his seated height under the roof of his car. "Please. Just shut up for a second." Leorio did immediately, feeling his gut sink, as if the gravity of the situation bore a hole in the middle of his body. It felt like it could be the last time his saw his friend.

A few seconds of silence passed, and that was all it took for Leorio to open his mouth to protest. But no words came out. Kurapika had yanked him entirely into the back seats, and crashed his lips against his, ensuring that he had no chance to protest.

Leorio frantically tried to process it in his mind, perhaps it was fear, annoyance, confusion, or some emotion that had overcome Kurapika to translate into what he was doing. But, his body knew, trained by the years of tension masked by distance through quips and friendship, that it reacted in the way that it did. Leorio kissed back, folding around Kurapika's upper lip, then the lower lip, delicately, playfully. He could tell by the response Kurapika didn't do this often, and found slight pride in knowing.

Kurapika hesitated at the first sign of reciprocation and slide further into the back seat, breaking the kiss. His red eyes seemed to flicker in the darkness. Leorio pushed on, lifting an eyebrow and a smile as he closed the distance. _Isn't this what you wanted_? Maybe he was still a child.

Taking it as a challenge, Kurapika skillfully wrapped his legs around Leorio and flipped him into a position where he was on top and his driver's back laid flat on the seats. With relatively less tact, he again planted his mouth against Leorio's, while carding his hands through the gelled hair, seeming impervious to rainwater. He didn't know what he was doing, but he decided he would let his body decide what he wanted to do.

His hands traveled down under the back of Leorio's jacket, dampened with rain and tactfully removed it, exposing the oxford cloth of his dress shirt, warmed with body heat. The scent of wood and pine increased, it was warm. With each motion, he felt his body fill with hot air.

Leorio opened his eyes during the make-out and saw a look of desperation wrinkled on Kurapika's face. It excited him. And Kurapika could feel it against his thigh. In the moment of transition, Leorio grabbed Kurapika by the shoulders and tried to flip him like he was flipped, but was instead met with resistance. Following a whirring sound and a click, Leorio found his arms bound above his head by familiar frayed seat belts. Kurapika's face held impatience, frustration, and hunger.

Kurapika untucked Leorio's shirt from his slacks and messily laid kisses on his stomach, earning stifled gasps from his partner. His fingers hung at the rim of his pants, and then moved onto unfastening the belt buckle with trembling hands. It was inexperienced, but forceful.

Leorio arched his head backwards and continued to try to reason the situation, but his body was begging for him to let it go. It was excruciatingly, painfully, _hot_. And he could tell that the feelings were mutual with Kurapika. His pants were open, with cold air seeping onto his skin, igniting it into field of goosebumps. What threw him over was that when he lifted his head, he saw Kurapika's soft features between his legs, heavily breathing with restrain.

Leorio struggled with his bound wrists, and Kurapika looked up sternly, and smiled.

"Just let me do this."

Leorio stared back at the crimson eyes and felt again the gravity of the situation in the middle of his body. Suddenly, with what seemed to happen in a blur, Kurapika found himself staring out into the dark night with his legs hanging outside the vehicle. Leorio was no longer under him.

"No, maybe next time." Leorio announced in an unusually grave voice, while fixing his belt at the opposite end of the seats.

Although Kurapika had anchored himself top of him, and bound him with military-level knots, Leorio still maneuvered his way out easily with common sense and muscle. Kurapika was strong, but Leorio was still stronger by brute strength.

"If there is another time." Kurapika took in a final breath in exasperation, and then released the last warmth in his body out into the cold air. The rain cleared.

Leorio smirked, and rubbed the underside of his jaw coyly.

"Is this your non disclosure agreement?"

Kurapika exited the car without answering and smiled to himself. Of all of the danger in Yorknew, Kurapika was going to miss this man the most.


End file.
